


A cake and a mess

by Angels_Shadow99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, annabeth trys to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Shadow99/pseuds/Angels_Shadow99
Summary: Annabeth...The daughter of Athena...attempts to bake a cake...and makes a mess. Percy finds her in the middle of the mess. (One-Shot)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A cake and a mess

**A Note:**

" **JASON" I yell**

" **YESSSS." Comes a reply**

" **Can you please come in here and read the disclaimer."**

" **Why can't Percy do it? It's his story after all" He complains**

**{Eyeroll} "Quit being a baby and just do it. And who knows if they like it then maybe I'll write one about you and a certain daughter of Aphrodite." I said grinning**

"' **Angels_Shadow99' does not own the PJO/HOO series. Or the characters. Uhhh there was something else right hmmmm….Oh yeah we all belong to Rick Riordian."**

" **Thank you Jason."**

" **Can you write the story now?" pushing the laptop toward me.**

" **Not yet i need the reader to review this one and see if it's any good"**

" **Awwwww"**

**Rolls eyes again**

" **Anyway Hope You Enjoy"**

* * *

Percy stared at the sight before him.

"Wise Girl?" he said bewildered. Said Wise Girl was standing in the kitchen of their apartment in New Rome. She was also completely covered from head to toe in flour, icing and if Percy was right there was also chocolate on her.

"Ummm...your home early, did your last class get cancelled?" She said a bright pink blush appearing on her face. **_'Dammit...Percy wasn't supposed to be home for another hour.'_** She thought in annoyance and embarrassment. **_'Now he's going to ask about this mess and my surprise will be ruined. I knew I should have made preparations for the cake last night.'_** She sighed with that thought.

"Wow that was one very depressed sigh." He walked closer to her taking care to avoid stamping on... _' **wait are those eggshells covered in chocolate?!'**_

"Okaaay….Wanna tell me what exactly happened? Cuz it looks like a bakery threw up in here." He said chuckling at the mess. He grinned when Annabeth's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"It's nothing…I just felt like baking." She said in the most unconvincing voice Percy ever heard. He smiled gently. "Hey, come on now you know I won't make fun of you or judge you for whatever reason you decided to bake a cake. Besides If I'd known I would have helped. And to answer your earlier question, yes my last class was cancelled. Mr. Anderton caught the flu that's been going around."

Annabeth looked down at her sneakers (which had icing and chocolate stains on them). "I was baking a cake for our anniversary." She said timidly looking up from under her eyelashes.

"Uhhh….Hate to break it to you Wise Girl but our anniversary was like 3 months ago." He said in a confused voice.

"No Seaweed Brain…It's for the anniversary of the day we first met." She said.

Percy stared at her long and hard. "Percy?" Annabeth was feeling a bit insecure. She knew it was probably stupid to make a big deal about the day they met but since meeting Percy, she's had a lot of adventures. Some good and some bad but through it all Percy had been by her side and even though they had basically hated each other they became friends and then fell in love. She honestly couldn't imagine her life without him especially after Tartarus. So she had hoped to celebrate the day they first met by baking a cake, a cake that had literally exploded in her face making a mess of the entire kitchen.

Annabeth was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized what was happening until she found herself being picked up by Pecry. "Seaweed Brain what are you doing?!" she squeaked struggling to get down from his arms.

"I am taking you to the bathroom so that we can get you cleaned up. After that me and you are gonna bake that cake and maybe even some blue cookies too. And we're gonna have cake and bluecookies for dinner with maybe a side order of an extra cheesy meat lover's pizza. Whaddaya say Wise Girl?" He looking down at her with a fond smile and look so full of love Annabeth felt herself tear up.

"Its you and I not me and you...and Of course Seaweed Brain I'd really like that." She said smiling up at him.

They spent the rest of the night laughing at the way they had acted when they first met, eating and feeding each other cake (which was also blue per Percy's request) and blue cookies.

And not for the first time Annabeth wondered how she had even lived before she met Percy. Because with him everything always felt better and cake had never tasted sweeter.

* * *

_This is my First fanfic. It's probably really cliché and terrible not to mention extremely sappy but I hope some of you like. Feel free to leave a comment...and kudos...and you can message me some ideas too_

_Also tell me if I should write more stories for the PJO/HOO series._

" **Write the story now."**

" **Jason I** _ **just**_ **published this one. You need to be patient."**

" **Is he bothering you again about the story?" Says Piper walking into the room.**

" **Nothin I can't handle Pipes. You probably should take him away. I really need to study" I reply with a small smile**

" **Okie Dokie, Come on Jase lets go before she decides to write a story about us breaking up or one of us dying. And don't say she won't. She can if you annoy her too much about writing the story." Says Piper putting a little charmspeak in her voice.**

**{Sigh} "Okaaay" Jason sulks out of the room.**

"B **ye" piper says as she leaves**

" **Finally some peace and quiet to study" I say with a sigh**

" **Angiiiieeeee" I cringe at the horrible scream and the equally horrible nickname**

" **Not now Will"**

" **B-b-but…"**

" **NOT NOW"**

**She shuts the door completely oblivious to a murderous looking child of Hades chasing Will with his sword and a dozen skeletons.**


End file.
